


for the first time (feels like i'm falling in love all over again)

by amsves



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartenders, Blushing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Gay Awakening, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t had his caffeine. Maybe it was a long night at work. Or, maybe, this was Tokiya’s gay awakening. “You’re beautiful,” he blurted out.





	

Ichinose Tokiya wasn’t exactly what you’d call a night owl, but by this point his circadian rhythms had more or less adjusted to his fucked-up work schedule. Being a bartender at the notorious Shining Club and Bar came with an unbelievable entry-level salary and entry to the club even on his nights off, which was more than any college student had the right to expect. The owner, Shining Saotome, was also incredibly understanding when it came to Tokiya’s schooling, and only scheduled him to work on Friday and Saturday nights, so that having a part-time job wouldn’t interfere with Tokiya’s grades. Shining also continually placed first for most creative drinks, which guaranteed an interesting night.

Adjusted as he was to his crazy job, however, Tokiya still required a decent dose of caffeine in the morning. Getting in to work at 10pm meant he got off around 6 in the morning, which was by far the least pleasant aspect of his job. Tokiya normally stopped into Raging Coffeehouse across the street on his way home from work. The caffeine delayed his sleep for a little while, but after falling asleep on the train one morning and traveling halfway to Kyoto, Tokiya deemed it a necessary evil, and made it part of his routine.

He blinked as he stepped into the early morning sunlight, rubbing his tired eyes, still adjusted to the dimly lit club. It promised to be a sunny morning, and relatively warm for April. He shrugged off his jacket as he made his way inside Raging Coffeehouse.

The shop was done up in crisp white, warm gray, and refreshing navy, and the drinks, each with wild names such as “Heaven’s Gate” and “Forbidden Melody” more than made up for the rather cranky barista normally working during Tokiya’s morning visit. Tokiya supposed anyone had the right to be tired at 6am, but Otori Eiichi truly took things over the top.

Tokiya ran his fingers through his hair, messy from a night of drink-making, as he waited to order. The line seemed to stretch on forever, and he couldn’t help but start to drift off …

“Sir!” 

Tokiya snapped back to reality. “Huh?”

“Sir, it’s your turn to order. Welcome to Raging Coffeehouse, home of the Heaven’s Gate Latte. What can I get for you today?”

Tokiya blinked. The speaker was the barista, but it wasn’t Eiichi. He was a young boy, scarcely eighteen, with short brown hair and violet eyes. Tokiya glanced at his nametag. _Otori Eiji_. He looked back up at the barista’s face and nearly gasped out loud. 

“Sir?”

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t had his caffeine. Maybe it was a long night at work. Or, maybe, this was Tokiya’s gay awakening. “You’re beautiful,” he blurted out.

The barista blushed so deeply Tokiya would have been concerned for his blood pressure, had he not been so mortified at his faux pas. He looked down at his shoes. “I, um, a small Dream-colored Latte, please,” he stammered. 

“Would you, um, would you like any “Colors of Heaven” syrup drizzle?” the barista stuttered, furiously tapping at his computer screen. “We, um, just introduced a new raspberry flavor.”

“No, thanks. Just normal is fine.” 

“Oh, um okay. In that case, your total today is three hundred and twenty-six yen.” The barista had yet to look up from his computer.

Tokiya rooted around in his pocket for some change, still mortified from his mistake. He payed quickly and went to the pick-up counter. _I can never come here again._

-

A week passed. It was normal for Tokiya to get his coffee somewhere else during the school week, since there were three coffeeshops closer to his university. Though none held the appeal of Raging Coffeehouse’s Dream-colored Latte, they were cheaper and closer, and thus he saved Raging for a weekend treat after a hard day at work. 

Throughout the week, Tokiya couldn’t stop thinking about Otori Eiji. _Excellent second son_ , huh? So that meant that Otori Eiichi, Mr. Cranky, was probably Eiji’s older brother. Now that he thought about it, the two did share their hazel-colored hair and violet eyes, though Eiji’s beauty was more soft and understated. Eiichi often looked like he was sizing up the competition. 

His grades began to drop ever so slightly, in all courses except music. As luck would have it, their assignment that week was to write a love song, and Tokiya composed one easily. All the week, he couldn’t help but experience a dilemma of conflicting emotions. On one hand, he couldn’t wait to go back to Raging Coffeehouse and see Eiji again, even for a short time. On the other hand, how creepy was it that he called a complete stranger beautiful? Tokiya wasn’t sure he had the strength to walk through that door.

-

On Saturday morning, after an intensive night of bartending, Tokiya braved himself to approach Eiji. He fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror and straightened his collar before walking out into the day. As he approached the coffeeshop, he peered inside. Yes, there he was, tending to the ever-present line. Tokiya took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Or, at least, he tried. It was stuck.

Tokiya tried again, pulling with more force. The door wouldn’t budge. 

He couldn’t believe it. This didn’t make any sense. There were clearly customers inside; why couldn’t he join them? Why couldn’t he open the door, the same godforsaken door he opened multiple times a week—

The door swung inwards as a customer pulled it open from the inside. Tokiya glanced back at the door. It was labeled “PUSH.” Glowing red, he took his place in line.

The wait was almost long enough to make him chicken out, but Tokiya stood his ground. When he approached the counter, his heart sank. Otori Eiichi glared at him from behind the computer. “Oh, it’s you again. One small Dream-colored Latte?” he grumbled. 

“Oh, um, yes.” Tokiya pulled four hundred yen out of his wallet, incredibly disheartened. Had it really been Eiichi he’d seen through the window, instead of Eiji? But that soft, gentle smile could only belong to Otori Eiji, he was sure.

Tokiya paid for his coffee and took his place in the pick-up line, and it was there that he saw Eiji. So it was him! His heart soared in his chest. 

“One small Dream-colored Latte for T-“ Eiji choked, “Tokiya?”

Tokiya approached the counter, grinning wildly. When he collected his latte, their pinkies touched. Eiji turned as red as before. Tokiya felt faint. 

When he left the coffeeshop, he glanced at his cup. Scrawled on the side was a string of digits, as well as a note. 

_I know you called me beautiful last week, but you’re not so bad yourself. Call me?_

Suddenly, Tokiya wasn’t tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> otori eiji isn't even a tag i cri


End file.
